Chōsen
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Akaashi tahu ini permainan tergila yang pernah dijalaninya seumur hidup. For #BirthdayDisaster: Perverted Disaster for Kenzeira. [Boku/Aka]


**.**

 **Chōsen** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **.**

 ** _Dipersembahkan untuk Birthday Disaster for Kenzeira._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **1.**

"Ini… GILA!" Akaashi Keiji berseru keras. Kertas yang diindikasikan sebagai penyebab dari histerianya barusan dibanting keras-keras ke atas meja─dan secara ajaib, benda itu langsung menarik perhatian para 'lalat' yang berkerumun ingin tahu.

"… wow!" Komentar pertama diceletukan oleh 'lalat' bersurai abu-abu. Diikuti oleh tanggapan 'lalat' yang lain; bergeleng-geleng, tertawa terbahak, dan satu lagi memilih untuk tak peduli. "Kau harus melakukannya, Akaashi _-san_!" yang lainnya lagi kemudian berceletuk dengan nada prihatin.

"Yang benar saja? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan ini." protes Akaashi. Keningnya berkerut tidak suka. "Ini di luar nalar!"

"Kau pikir apa yang barusan kudapatkan tidak di luar nalar?" komentar Kozume Kenma datar. "Aku **harus** menyatakan perasaan pada sesorang yang aku sukai besok. Di jam pertama kuliah. Ini berbahaya."

"Tapi─"

"─mau bertukar tempat denganku?"

"Oke, tidak terima kasih."

"Tenang Aka- _chan_ , kau hanya perlu memvideokan kegiatannya. Kalau perlu bantuan peralatan dan rencana, kami siap membantu!" Oikawa Tooru tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukan sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang disambut cibiran jijik oleh seluruh kumpulan adam di dalam sana.

"Sekarang aku tahu siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan ini." Semi Eita tertawa keji. " _By the way,_ aku tidak keberatan kok, memberikan bonus tantangan pada Oikawa. Seperti menyuruhnya menari striptis di depan Ushijima?"

"APAA? JANGAN KEJAM BEGITU DONG, EITA- _CHAN_!"

 **.**

* * *

 **4.**

Akaashi menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Ia kuatkan mentalnya untuk melangkah ke meja sana, menemui sosok pemuda berwarna rambut ganda, yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan kawanannya.

Peringatan awal untuk dirinya sendiri; ia harus bersikap lebih hati-hati. Ini bukan karena lelaki itu akan mempermalukannya di depan umum, atau mungkin tindakan menyebalkan lainnya. Kewaspadaannya akan meningkat drastis karena itu Bokuto Kotarou; kakak tingkatnya yang super mengesalkan.

Akaashi teringat dengan pesan yang disampaikan oleh Sugawara Koushi. Pemuda itu berkata dia harus bisa bersikap tenang. Rencana yang mereka akan lakukan selanjutnya sangat bergantung pada keberhasilannya hari ini. Dan itu artinya, Akaashi harus benar-benar berusaha.

"Akaashi, tak apa. Kau pasti bisa, kawan. Setelah semua ini berhasil, kau boleh menggantung terbalik Oikawa di beranda perpustakaan universitas."

Semi menepuk punggungnya memberi semangat, sementara Oikawa memprotes tak terima atas dirinya yang dijadikan tumbal. Oh _well_ , itu juga karena kesalahannya sendiri. Sugawara buru-buru menengahi disertai dengan aura penuh keibuan.

" _Well_ _yeah_ , semoga aku beruntung." Jawab Akaashi sekenanya.

Ketiga temannya ditinggalkan di dekat pintu masuk kantin, dan ia berjalan dengan penuh keraguan. Kalau boleh, Akaashi jelas memilih untuk melenceng dari tujuan dan pergi secepatnya dari sana. Tapi _demi Tuhan_ , memangnya bisa apa dia jika menunda-nunda rencana? Pada akhirnya semua temannya akan angkat alis, menatapnya dengan penuh tuntutan jika _dare_ yang ia dapatkan tidak segera dilaksanakan.

 _Oh oke, menggantung terbalik Oikawa_ -san _setelah ini juga bukan tawaran yang jelek._

"Bokuto- _san_ ," Sekon selanjutnya Akaashi sudah berada di dekat sang target. Kerongkongannya mendadak terasa kering. Satu bulir keringat mengalir melewati pelipisnya ketika seluruh anggota kelompok menganggapnya sebagai objek favorit. Apalagi ketika seorang yang berambut hitam jabrik (singkatnya visualnya mirip kucing), tertawa penuh hasrat menggoda si burung hantu.

" _Oya oya?_ Siapa, Bokuto? Pacarmu yang ke-xx?" ledeknya jahil.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, bro. Tapi, dia hanya adik tingkatku di jurusan." Bokuto tertawa pendek. " _Oya_ , ada apa Akaashi?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku…" Akaashi terdiam, menekan rasa tidak nyaman karena terus-terusan menjadi sorotan yang tidak diinginkan. Bokuto yang peka segera menyentak komplotannya, sementara dia sendiri mengajak Akaashi menjauh dari sana. Mencari tempat yang lebih privasi dengan kondisi yang terasa sama saja ketika mereka malah jadi korban siulan.

 _Dasar kelompok barbar._

"Jadi?" Bokuto berusaha tidak peduli, tatapannya mengarah pada Akaashi yang menghela napas pendek.

"Kau… ini mungkin sedikit mengejutkan, tapi sabtu malam nanti bisa datang ke apartemenku? Aku perlu bantuan dan─"

"Ya?"

"… aku benar-benar memohon agar kau bisa datang."

Akaashi berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Kedua tangannya terkepal di bawah sana, mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri agar usahanya membuahkan hasil yang baik.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka seorang adik tingkat berani mengundang seniornya masuk ke dalam apartemen." Cengir Bokuto. Senyumannya berubah menyebalkan, walau bagi Akaashi itu lebih tepat disebut idiot. "Kau sedang mencoba menggoda senior, atau bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak sedang mencoba menggodamu, Bokuto-s _an_." Jelasnya datar. "Aku hanya memintamu untuk datang membantuku." ─ _dan jangan salahkan aku jika setelah itu mungkin kau akan sedikit trauma akan sesuatu._

Bokuto menaikan satu alis. "Bantuan seperti apa?"

"Rahasia." Jawab Akaashi cepat. "Nanti kau akan tahu. Tapi kuharap kau mau membantuku."

"Bagaimana aku memutuskan kalau jenis bantuannya saja aku tidak tahu?" protes Bokuto jengah. "Bagaimana kalau kau malah berbuat yang macam-macam?"

 _Sial, dia sadar_ ; Akaashi mencoba memutar otak. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dan menjauh dari afeksi yang diberikan oleh geng Bokuto di sudut sana.

"Kau lebih memilih datang atau foto aibmu akan kusebar diseluruh media sosial?"

Akaashi tersenyum tipis, menyadari seberapa dampak yang diberikan ketika manik emas itu memandanginya penuh kewaspadaan.

"… baiklah. Aku setuju."

 **.**

* * *

 **5.**

"Bagaimana?" Sugawara segera menyongsong begitu Akaashi kembali ke tempat semula. Ada rasa penasaran yang nampak, dan Akaashi mengangguk singkat sembari mengancungkan satu jempol.

"Dia setuju."

" _Well_ ," Semi tertawa singkat. Kedua matanya kemudian jatuh ke arah Oikawa yang terlihat masih cemberut akibat perkara barusan. "Oikawa, kau sudah siapkan segalanya, kan?"

"Tidak usah memandangiku begitu!" protes si rambut coklat. "Sudah kusiapkan semuanya. Aka- _chan_ hanya perlu menunggu sabtu ini untuk beraksi."

Akaashi mendesah lelah. "Aku harap kau tidak menyiapkan segalanya dengan berlebihan, Oikawa-s _an_." Peringatnya. "Atau kejadian penggantungan terbalik Oikawa Tooru akan tersiar di seluruh kampus."

"Kau gila!?" Dan Oikawa nyaris menjerit saking kesalnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan tali-talimu menyentuh tubuhku nanti, sialan!"

Semi langsung menggeplak kepalanya tanpa ampun. "Idiot, perbaiki bahasamu dasar _Trash King_!"

 **.**

* * *

 **7.**

Hawa malam ini terasa sedikit berbeda. Entah mungkin karena pertunjukan _dare_ nya akan segera dimulai atau karena hal lain. Yang pasti, Akaashi tidak bisa berhenti menatap jam dinding yang terus berdetik menuju waktu perjanjian. Sedikit waswas dengan batalnya laki-laki itu datang ke sini.

Bisa saja dia mendadak ada urusan, kan? Atau mendadak ragu untuk datang. Lagipula, salahnya juga tidak memberitahu apa maksud undangannya. Dan memang seberapa penting undangan tidak jelas Akaashi daripada urusannya yang lain?

Rasanya ingin menyerah ketika jam perjanjian mereka telah terlewati sampai sejam lamanya. Nyaris. Kalau suara denting bel apartemennya tidak membuat tubuhnya tersentak saking kagetnya.

 _Dia datang_.

Akaashi mendadak gugup. Bel pintu berkali-kali berdentang, sementara dirinya mempersiapkan diri sebelum bergerak mendekat ke sumber suara. Ia berdehem beberapa kali, kemudian membuka pintu dan menemukan pemuda itu ada di sana. Dengan sebuah tas gitar yang tercangklong pada bahu.

"Ehm, hai?" Bokuto menyapa kikuk. Rambutnya yang terbiasa berdiri kini dibiarkan jatuh ke bawah. Sebuah berita buruk, sebenarnya. Karena itu membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan dari yang sebelumnya.

 _Oh ya ampun, sejak kapan otaknya bermasalah seperti ini?_

Akaashi buru-buru menggeleng, mencoba mencari fokusnya yang nyaris hilang tersapu angin. " _Well_ , ini jam sembilan, Bokuto- _san_."

"Ya, maaf." Bokuto tertawa canggung. "Aku tadi masih latihan. Dan tidak ada yang memperbolehkanku keluar sampai latihan selesai. Jadi─"

"Tidak masalah. Silahkan masuk,"

Akaashi segera memotong. Memberikan jalan pada tamunya yang buru-buru mengangguk dan masuk ke apartemen. Sementara dirinya menghembuskan napas lagi, berharap rencana yang disiapkan oleh ia dan teman-temannya bisa berjalan dengan baik.

 _Ingat kata Oikawa-_ san _,_ Akaashi mendesah lambat, _seberapapun kau membencinya, jangan sampai menghancurkan rencana, Keiji._

 **.**

* * *

 **3.**

Akaashi tahu ini permainan tergila yang pernah dijalaninya seumur hidup. Pandangannya berlabuh pada punggung kelima sahabatnya yang asyik membuat rencana untuk _dare_ mereka masing-masing, sementara dirinya duduk menyendiri di pojok ruangan.

Ide awal diceletukan oleh Oikawa, yang saat itu sedang pusing-pusingnya memikirkan setumpuk makalah yang harus diselesaikan dalam tenggat waktu satu minggu. Mereka yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul di apartemen milik Oikawa mengangguk menyetujui. Rasanya bermain sejenak akan membuat mereka rileks.

Oh, itu hanya awalnya. Sampai mereka membuka kertas _dare_ satu per satu, dan hanya ekspresi horor yang tercetak tanpa belas kasihan. Senyum kecut menghiasi keenam-enamnya, berterima kasih sekaligus mengutuk satu sama lain dalam hati. Kertas-kertas laknat itu bahkan diremat penuh penghayatan.

 _Sialan_ ; Akaashi berdecih. Sepertinya mereka memang layak disebut sebagai masokis sejati.

"Akaashi- _san_ , kau sudah menemukan rencanamu?" Shirabu Kenjiro, yang paling muda di antara mereka, bertanya ingin tahu. Pandangannya menatap pada satu-satunya orang yang memilih memojok dengan banyak coretan pada kertas di atas meja; refleksi kegusarannya.

"Targetmu memangnya siapa?" imbuh Semi. "Kami bisa membantu memberi saran jika tahu 'target' _dare_ -mu."

"Kalian… jangan mentertawakanku setelah ini, oke?" pesan Akaashi suram. "Dan jangan berikan saran yang aneh-aneh."

"Tentu. Setelah kami bertukar pikiran tadi, rasanya saran kami normal semua." Balas Oikawa jumawa. "Ide-ide brilian kami tidak seharusnya kau tolak, Aka- _chan_!"

Semi mendengus. "Ide brilian kepalamu!"

"Kejamnya Eita- _chan_ ini,"

Mereka berdua segera dilerai oleh Sugawara yang menyadari Akaashi nampak sedikit gelisah. Pandangan kembali terfokus pada pemuda itu, yang kemudian menghela napas pendek sebelum menjawab pelan.

"Targetku… Bokuto Kotarou." Jawabnya pelan. "Oke, kalian boleh menatapku tak percaya, tapi ya, seratus persen itu dia."

Semi meletakan punggung tangannya di kening Akaashi untuk mengecek kadar panas adik tingkatnya. "Tidak panas," putusnya beberapa detik kemudian. "Kau tidak sakit, Akaashi."

"Memang iya, Semi-s _an_." Balas Akaashi jengah. "Kami pernah satu sekolah ketika SMA, kalau kalian masih tidak percaya."

" _Che_ , jadi sungguhan dia."

"Memang dia,"

"Aku masih tidak percaya, kau tahu?"

Akaashi nyaris membuka mulut lagi ketika Sugawara tiba-tiba berceletuk dengan senyum lima jari. "Hei Akaashi, sepertinya aku sudah tahu rencana yang cocok untukmu."

Akaashi menaikan satu alis, sebelum berakhir mendekat bersama kelima kawanannya yang lain dan membahas rencana _dare_ -nya.

 **.**

* * *

 **6.**

"Sejujurnya aku masih tidak percaya membuat rencana ini untuk seorang Bokuto Kotarou," Semi menghela napas, duduk di atas ranjang kawannya yang tengah memasukan beberapa bir ke dalam kulkas.

"Ya, _fanboy_ -nya Bokuto Kotarou- _san_ yang terhormat. Aku lebih tidak percaya kalau kau begitu tergila-gila dengannya. Padahal aku ingin selalu menendangnya ketika SMA dulu." Balas Akaashi sarkatis. "Tidak heran kau berani mencium Tendou- _san_ kemarin gara-gara _dare_ sialan itu. Mereka lumayan mirip."

"Sialan, jangan mengingatkanku!" dengus Semi masam. "Sekarang aku harus dihantui oleh tingkahnya yang selalu mengikutiku ke mana saja gara-gara minta pertanggung jawaban. Memangnya dia siapa? Ha! Adanya aku yang harus melakukan itu! Bibirku ternoda, tahu!"

"Sebenarnya dia melakukan hal yang benar. Memangnya siapa yang tidak begitu kalau tiba-tiba dicium oleh sosok paling angker di angkatan?" cengir Sugawara.

Semi berjengit jengah. "Diam kau!"

"Tapi ya, Bokuto memang keren. Dia punya banyak _fangirl_ dan _fanboy_. Tidak kalah tenar dari vokalis bandnya. Siapa itu? Kuroo Tetsurou?" Oikawa ikut menimpali, dengan mata yang melirik Kenma di kalimat terakhir. "Benar kan, Kenma- _chan_?"

"Tidak usah membawa-bawaku, Oikawa-s _an_." Jawab Kenma datar.

"Kalian lebih baik berhenti mempermasalahkan _dare_ yang sudah lewat," ujar Shirabu tiba-tiba. Ia tampaknya sudah selesai dengan kamera tersembunyi yang dipasang di apartemen kakak tingkatnya. "Masih ingat dengan semua rencananya kan, Akaashi-s _an_?"

Akaashi mengangguk. "Sudah kuingat dengan baik."

"Oke, kalau begitu kami tinggal. Selamat bersenang-senang," Sugawara tersenyum lebar, mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian melangkah keluar dari apartemen disusul oleh Shirabu.

"Hei Aka- _chan_ , ingat untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosimu, oke? Aku tahu kau membencinya, tapi jangan membuat rencananya kacau." Oikawa menambahkan. Nadanya yang centil membuat Akaashi gatal ingin segera mengikat seniornya itu terbalik di balkon apartemen.

"Baik, Oikawa-s _an."_

 **.**

* * *

 **8.**

Rasanya Akaashi ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke arah dinding daripada meneruskan rencana gilanya saat ini. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, bukan karena sungguhan melakukan kekerasan pada tubuhnya, melainkan tingkah si tamu yang membuat emosinya meledak.

Sudah beberapa kali dia melirik ke arah kamera yang disembunyikan oleh Shirabu; menunjukan kekesalannya sebelum kembali fokus pada Bokuto. Laki-laki itu tumbuh lebih dewasa, sepuluh kali lebih menyebalkan, lebih merepotkan, dan lebih… (s _ial_ , apa kebalikan dari kata keren?) dalam waktu empat tahun ini.

Akaashi mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa: Ya. Dia membenci Bokuto Kotarou. Benar-benar membencinya.

Untungnya ia masih ingat dengan jelas apa-apa saja yang perlu dilakukannya mulai dari si target masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Pertama, buat dia merasa nyaman. Oke, Akaashi bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan karena Bokuto tampak nyaman sekali dengan sofanya. Kedua, berbincang ringan. Dia sedang melakukannya hingga tubuhnya nyaris terbakar efek emosi. Si sialan Bokuto ini tampaknya senang sekali menggodanya dengan hal-hal remeh. Terima kasih, masa lalu.

Dan yang ketiga, topik utama. Sebenarnya tidak perlu lama-lama untuk ini. Bokuto memang menyebalkan, tapi dia masih punya hati untuk menanyakan langsung keinginan Akaashi tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu untuk kegiatan ayo-menggoda-Akaashi-Keiji lebih lama lagi. Untuk kali ini, Akaashi berterima kasih pada si rambut ganda.

"Begini, aku meminta bantuanmu untuk…" Akaashi terdiam, memutar otaknya untuk mengingat isi rencana. Tapi sial, mendadak saja dia menemukan fakta bahwa memberikan tamu alkohol dan memintanya mengajar bukan sebuah korelasi yang bagus. Siapa yang memberikan ide gila begitu?

"… untuk apa, Akaashi?" Bokuto terlihat heran. Akaashi tersentak kaget.

"Eh! Untuk menonton film horor?"

 _Ya Tuhan_. Tidak adakah rencana yang lebih lucu dari itu?

Bokuto terdiam, menaikan satu alisnya kemudian tertawa tergelak. "Akaashi, kau memintaku datang ke sini─sampai mengancam segala, hanya untuk menemanimu nonton film horor?" tukasnya tak percaya. "Kupikir kau tidak takut dengan hal semacam itu. Di mana teman-temanmu?"

Ya, jelas sekali responnya akan seperti itu. Akaashi meringis, mengutuk ketololannya sendiri.

"Mereka─mereka tidak terlalu suka menonton film dengan genre seperti itu. Jadi yah, aku memintamu untuk… menemaniku."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Akaashi hanya bisa diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, dan membuat laki-laki itu serta merta pergi dari sini. Sial, yang benar saja rencananya gagal total di waktu yang nyaris menuju _goal_.

"… ya, baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menemanimu, Akaashi. Film mana yang mau kita tonton?" Bokuto mengulangi tanpa memandang ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu berjongkok, mengambil album kaset yang terletak di bawah rak TV dan menyerahkan pada si pemilik. Sementara Akaashi masih terlihat heran, asal mengambil kaset dan kembali menyerahkan pada Bokuto.

"Aku ambil minum dan cemilan dulu," ucapnya kemudian. Hanya deheman sekenanya yang terdengar, dan Akaashi langsung beranjak menuju dapur. Ke rencana selanjutnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **2.**

[Dare 01: Gunakan bra dan goda mantan yang menurutmu paling berkesan. Ingat video-kan, ya?!]

 **.**

* * *

 **9.**

Mereka berdua berakhir dengan berkaleng-kaleng bir yang tergeletak di atas meja. Film yang mereka tonton ternyata jauh dari kata menyeramkan, dan Akaashi masih setengah sadar ketika menghitung kaleng yang diminum Bokuto, sementara laki-laki itu masih tampak bugar di sampingnya.

Sepertinya daya tahannya terhadap alkohol cukup tinggi, tidak seperti dirinya yang baru minum dua sampai tiga kaleng sudah nyaris ambruk begini. Beruntung dirinya masih punya sisa kesadaran. Seharusnya tadi Akaashi hanya perlu minum satu kaleng untuk pencitraan.

"Bokuto _-san_ ," Sial, mulutnya mulai meracau. "Kau tahu, aku membencimu."

Bokuto yang awalnya terfokus pada layar televisi langsung menoleh dengan kening berkerut. "Akaashi, kau mabuk?" tanyanya khawatir.

Akaashi terkekeh, "Tidak, aku tidak mabuk." _Ya_ , dia hanya setengah mabuk. Kepalanya terasa berat, dan keningnya berkerut menahan sakit. Kesadarannya hanya tinggal limapuluh persen, ketika tanpa sadar dia beranjak. Mendekat ke arah Bokuto dan melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan laki-laki itu.

"Hei hei, Akaashi?"

"Aku membencimu, idot." Akaashi tertawa pelan, mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Bokuto dan bersandar di bahunya. "Aku merindukanmu sampai membencimu. Sialan. Kau memang mantan yang paling berkesan."

"Hei Akaashi, kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan Bokuto hanya dibalas pelukan yang semakin erat. Akaashi membiarkan kedua mata mereka bertemu dalam satu pandangan, dan entah karena terbawa suasana, wajahnya mendekat, menubrukan bibirnya dengan bibir sang kakak tingkat yang langsung membulat kaget.

Keduanya hanya terdiam dalam beberapa sekon. Ketika Akaashi berniat menjauh, tengkuknya ditahan segera. Bokuto kembali menekan tautan mereka, melahap bibir yang kini terasa sama pahitnya dengan alkohol. Tapi Bokuto seperti kecanduan; melumat habis bibir Akaashi hingga membuatnya memerah serta membengkak.

Akaashi mendesah pelan. Ciuman Bokuto menyebar ke setiap tempat. Tangannya hanya bisa meremas rambut sang dominan, membisikan berbagai kata rindu serta sayang yang sejadi-jadinya.

Setiap benci yang dikatakannya adalah cinta. Dan entah sudah berapa kali dia memupuk benci dalam hatinya yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa berpindah haluan dari cinta semasa SMA-nya.

"Hei Keiji, kau tahu?" Bokuto berbisik mesra ketika bibirnya menggapai telinga Akaashi. "Aku pikir hanya aku yang masih terbelengu dalam masa lalu," Dia mengecupnya, mengantarkan rasa geli pada empunya yang menggeliat dalam rengkuhan. "Kata benci seharusnya kau ganti dengan cinta. Dan kau benar tentang aku yang seorang idiot. Idiot yang masih berharap padamu yang jelas-jelas menjauh dengan sang waktu."

Akaashi tertawa pelan, menangkup pipi Bokuto dan membawa manik mereka beradu dalam satu garis lurus. "Masa lalu hanya akan menjadi masa lalu. Apa kau yang sekarang akan mengambil serpihan masa lalu dan mencoba merubahnya menjadi masa depanmu? Kau harusnya menjadi lebih pintar untuk memilih, Kotarou." Bisiknya.

"Setelah semua ini? Tidak terima kasih, aku memilih menjadi seorang idiot."

"Aku pikir aku akan melupakannya setelah bangun tidur."

"Dan aku akan mengingatkan kalau kita sudah kembali bersama."

Kening Akaashi berkerut, " _Che_ , dasar _cheesy_. Kalau begitu beri tanda sehingga aku bisa ingat."

Bokuto tertawa. "Dengan senang hati," Ia kembali mencium Akaashi, memberi banyak tanda kepemilikan.

Mereka kemudian berbaring di atas sofa, Bokuto menindihnya dan kembali menyerang bibirnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya. Apa yang kau gunakan di dadamu? Terasa mengganjal," Bokuto bangkit dan menatapnya penuh tanya. Akaashi sendiri mendengus geli, meraih tangan Bokuto dan meletakannya di atas dada.

" _Dare._ " Jawabnya. "Aku harus menggunakan bra dan menggoda mantanku yang paling berkesan. Kau boleh membuka bajuku jika tidak percaya."

Bokuto masih menampilkan wajah heran. Dilepasnya kaus yang digunakan Akaashi dan berdecak pendek kemudian. Sebuah bra berwarna hitam langsung terpampang di depan mata. "Jadi kau mengundangku ke sini gara-gara ini?"

"Yeah," Akaashi membenarkan. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu dan kuharap kau tidak trauma,"

"He, yang benar saja? Sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa, Keiji. Tapi kuberi pengampunan kalau kau mau bermain keras hari ini." Manik emas itu berkilat bergairah, mendekat ke arah lawannya dan kembali memberi kecupan sensual. "Aku suka dengan bra milikmu, tapi lebih menyenangkan lagi jika kau telanjang, kan?"

Akaashi setengah mendengus setengah tertawa, "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, _my majesty._ " Ujarnya. Menarik tengkuk Bokuto mendekat dan mereka bersenggama hingga pagi. Saling mencari kenikmatan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:** Hahaha, kado yang telat banget ini! Maafkan Ze sayang, tapi serius, prompt kutangmu bikin bingung mau dibawa ke mana. Tapi, semoga kamu suka ya!

 _Well_ , ini alurnya maju-mundur seperti yang ditulis sesuai angkanya. Niat awal bikinnya itu semacam kaya misteri, dan ngebuka semuanya di bagian akhir. Dan serius, aku merasa gagal /krey/

Dan untuk kalian semua yang membaca, terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu dan mau memberi feed back. Semoga kalian juga suka ya.

p.s : ada omake, lho!

p.s.s: Chōsen: Tantangan.

 **Sign,**

 **Miss Chocoffee.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Omake**

Kelima orang yang tengah menonton melalui laptop hanya bisa terpaku kaku. Shirabu langsung memilih menjauh, memantrai dirinya sendiri bahwa dia masih terlalu suci untuk melihat adegan yang tidak-tidak.

"Hei, bukannya itu terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Semi canggung. "Oikawa, kau hanya bilang menggoda, kan? Bukan sampai… begini?"

"… oh, y-ya! Hahaha. Aku tidak seekstrim itu, kok." Cengir Oikawa, gugup setengah mati. "Lebih baik matikan, ya? Ini privasi, ya ampun."

"Hei, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sugawara riang. "Tonton saja. Seru lho, dapat adegan live."

"Otakmu sudah berada ditahap berbahaya, Suga- _chan_!" seru Oikawa tak percaya. "Kenma-c _han_ , kau masih polos. Lebih baik kita─astaga Kenma-c _han_! Hidungmu kenapa!?"

Oikawa yang panik serta merta membuat ketiga kepala langsung mengarah pada Kenma. Pupil mereka semua melebar, sebelum seruan panik langsung menyerang tanpa _babibu_.

"Astaga, Kenma- _san_ mimisan!"

"Shirabu, ambilkan air dan tisu!"

"Matikan videonya!"

"Cepatlah Shirabu!"

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berakhir dengan berusaha melepaskan isi otak Kenma dari bau-bau mesum. Akaashi Keiji sialan!

 **Owari**

* * *

 **.**

 **[January 20, 2017]**


End file.
